Verführung
by RikuSenpai
Summary: Kurokos sister Satsuki has a crush on Aomine Daiki but the bluenette hates the ganguro and to make things worse he s got a sister complex,the said ganguro caught Kuroko doing somethings naughty, who d knew the small boy would do something like that? What will happen? Warning boyxboy don t like? don t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Riku~**

**I´ve got a new story it´s a AoKuro =D it´ll be a two-shot  
**

**I´d like to thank Madeline Chow for proofreading**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I do not own KnB, ooc and smut  
**

* * *

Today is Friday and yes weekend is near, I'm alone at home as my sister flung the door open "Tet-channnnnn!" she shouted out loudly, rather excited. I walked to the entrance and saw her jumping up and down "whats up?" I asked her as I leaned against the wall "Tet-channnnnn! He's coming!" I titled my head and looked at her confused "Calm down. Who´s coming?" she breathed in and out to calm down a little and it looked like it helped, I guided her to the kitchen and gave her water, she drank it and said "Thanks! you know Aomine Daiki right?" she asked with huge pink eyes I nodded "Your crush?" she blushed red and nodded "yes! You know HE asked ME to help him with maths and yeahhhh he's coming here!" I rolled with my eyes in annoyance.

I have to say I have a sister complex. Satsuki is my younger sister by one year, she´s a pretty girl and guys at our age are just horny bastards, who wants to take advantage of her kind heart, especially this Aomine Daiki, there was a rumor going in school that he was an asshole who just fucked girls with big breast and unfortunately Satsuki had huge ones. She is a sweet girl and kinda naive, it was my job as brother to protect my cute little sister. Seeing my expression she pouted "mooii! Tet-chan! Don't look so gloomy"

"Satsuki. .." _'don't get too close to him' _was what I wanted to say but i couldn't "Have fun. " I said as I sighed, it's so troublesome, why has it be that guy? Can't she fall in a nice guy? Satsuki smiled at me and nodded "thank you oni-channn~! I'll be back, I just go and buy some snacks. " she said and ran out. I closed the door and went back to the living room. A few minutes later the door bell rang, I opened up and a tall, tanned boy stand there. That must be the guy, my expression was blank like always " Can I help you?" I asked in a monotone tone, he looked down at me "is Satsuki there? I'm here to meet her. " First name basis? Are you kidding me! I was so raged on the inside but didn't showed it of course, he obviously checked me out, how rude

"she's coming soon, why not wait inside?" he nodded and I guided him inside. We sat in completely silence "so yer Satsuki's brother?" he checked me up again, this bastard... "Yes. " I said expressionless, he grinned and looked around " What ya looking so gloomy?" he asked teasingly, which pissed me off "I was born this way, sorry. " It was obvious that we didn't liked each other at all, the front door flung open and Satsuki came inside, her eyes widened and she blushed when she saw him "A..Aomine-kun!" he looked at her and his expression changed, you could see the lust written all over his face, how dare he looks like that at her!

"He just came. " I stood up and walked over to her, covering her body, that asshole! Look at his face! I'll be damned if I let those two alone, I know I'm overreacting but still shes my precious little sister. Satsukis face was as red as a tomato, she looked so cute, but looking like that thanks to this guy pissed me off, what's so good about him anyways? He needs help with his studies from a junior, isn't he as old as I am? What a loser, as if he could read my mind he stood up "So we go up or study here?"

"Uhm my room is upstairs" before I could say anything she guided him upstairs, he followed her, making sure our eyes met, he grinned from ear to ear in a rather lewd way, I stood there, and before I knew it I had a frown and knitted eyebrows. A half hour later I went up and brought them some snacks "Here you go, how is it going?" they sat across but not close, good girl, she took the plate and I left the room again, it's better I don't disturb them too much. He's her crush afterall, I bet she wants some time with him and if I were to hear something I'll just kick the door open. I started my notebook and continued my report, I was actually invited to a party tonight but no way I let them alone at home, I took my phone out and called my friend who invited me

"Hellooo~? Kurokocchi?"

"Hi Kise-kun, uhm about the party-"

"Noooooo don't tell me you can't come? Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii please come!" Urgh... Now he's begging, how can I say no? Just then I heard Satsuki laughing and my imagination went crazy "I'm sorry but I really can't come"

"... Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii you're so mean! Just try to come no matter when!" we talked some more and I hung up. An hour later I walked up to my room just to see Aomine leave the bathroom, he smirked " Here to check?" I sighed, this guy is really pissing me off. Of course anyone would with a pervert like you being with their little sister "No. " I surpressed my anger and walked past him. When I was about to enter my room "I hope you're leaving soon. " he said as he looked at me rather annoyed. I knew it! This fucker! That was too much, I tolerated a lot but this goes too far! I grabbed him on his collar "don't you touch her with those filthy hands of yours. "

"Hehh. What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Guys like you are 24/7 horny" He laughed nervously which pissed me even more off, this guy makes me so mad I want to punch him so bad!

"Aren't you a guy like me?" I let him go and ignored him, I walked into my room, totally pissed.

A few hours passed and it was 8pm when their door opened "Tet-chan, Aomine-kun is going" "Good for him." I said without looking to their direction, just when a giggle caught my attention I looked up to meet his gaze. He's doing this on purpose. He hugged my sister and she blushed shades of red from that fucking tease "good night Tetsu~" he said as he chuckled and left, I had no chance to complain or such he was already gone, Satsuki saw the look on my face "Tet-chan! He's so cool! Ahhh what do I do?" she said in excitment and went upstairs. This evening sucked.

"Tet-channnnnn I'm going to Rikos place it's a girls night. " she walked into my room and said in excitement, I raised an eyebrow, not really believing her but she wouldn't lie and if it was Riko then I could believe it since her Dad would never allow them to go and meet guys "You're also going out?" she looked at me with a smile, I smiled back and nodded "Yeah. Kise-kun invited me so I'll check it out. " I wore my favorite black tight jeans, a black shirt and a blue cardigan, my favorite necklace was on its place too "Hehhh~ you look so handsome! I bet the girls will fall all for you. " She winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

It was past 9pm I mailed Kise-kun. He replied that he sended a driver to pick me up, he's always like that, being as rich as he is nice. Ten minutes passed by and there was a foreign car, I walked down and they opened the door for me to get in We drove for 15 minutes and Kise-kuns villa was to seen, the light effects taking its place. I got off the car and went inside, the party started only an hour ago but a lot were drunk and wasted. The music was louder then necessary and there were couples making out everywhere

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii! " was all I heard before turning around to have Kise-kun hugging me "You *hic* came! I'm so *hic* happyyyyy~ " he's already drunk... It's only been a hour dammit, such idiots, Kise pulled me to the dancefloor "Kurokocchi~ let's dance and celebrate that you came. " he whispered into my ear, this guy he knew very well I liked that and that I was weak when he did that. Kises body was glued on mine, his touches were familiar since we used to date, but I didn't wanted to get too close "Kurokocchi looks so hot tonight... " he said against my neck, making my body shiver, I had to stay strong and not to give in, my expression was as blank as always, Kises hands wandered down to my waist and then to my ass "...Kise-kun. .." I looked up to him, rather annoyed, he leaned in closer and nibbled on my ear "what's up Kurokocchi?" he whispered seductively we danced rather slow, his body got even closer to mine.

"Ki-chan! come up I'm waiting~ " a girl came and pulled him away from me, she was a beauty well it was maybe the whole make up she had on, her breats were almost falling out off her too short dress, just one look and you could tell what kind of a slut she was and the way she talked made it clearer, Kise rolled with his eyes, guess he didn't wanted to go but it would be the best for both, I don't want to go back to him "Kurokocchi I have to go I'll be back in a minute" he said and followed the girl, they went upstairs, I got a drink and looked around, the party was on going, the people were mostly drunk, I sat down on the couch, I looked around to search for some fun, I scanned the room but didn't found a good match I got up and walked out.

"Ne Kuro-chins also here~" I bumped into a huge person and looked up, it was Murasakibara "Good evening Murasakibara-kun. " I shouted he bend down and lifted me up then kissed me on the forehead

" Having fun~?" I nodded and looked to the ground, signaling him to let me go, he understood and we talked a little more, my eyes caught an interesting person and my gaze followed him. He looked at my way and our eyes met, he smiled and went to the living room. I followed him a few minutes later, he sat on the couch and drank something, I walked up to him, he smirked and looked up "good evening" he had a rough voice, he was tall and had grayish hairs "Hello there. " I said and sat down "Names Shougo Haizaki. Yours? " He asked as he came closer. It was better that way so we didn't had to shout like that. he talked into my ear so did I "Kuroko Tetsuya. " I said my name into his ear and yes he liked it, his hand rested on my thigh and he squeezed it " That´s a cute name. " he whispered and nibbled on my ear. Well that was easy, we gazed at each other in silence for a moment, I licked my lips, inviting him, he took the bait and pulled me on his lap, I sat up and he grinned lewdly, I bit my bottom lip as I smiled, I slowly got closer and our lips met. The slow kiss got into a passionate and hungrily one, his hands fondled my ass, we forgot our surroundings as we made in the middle of the huge room out, there sure were comments when they saw two guys on each other but we could care less.

I rocked my hips as our tongues danced a sweet, wet dance he was already hard and pressed it against me, I moaned into the kiss, I was so horny and this guy was just my type, I teased his bluge with mine and smiled at him as he winked, I leaned closer "Shall we go up stairs?" I whispered and licked over his ear, he kissed me once again and we walked up to look for an empty room, his hands were all over my body the whole time and it felt so good, I just wanted to do it already, we finally found a room with a huge bed, we flobbed on it and he skillfully removed my shirt and pants our tongues sucked on each others and the room was filled with sexy moans and harsh pants.

"u got a condom?" he asked as he licked and sucked on my nipples, I loved that so much I couldn't help but moan loudly. I nodded and reached for my pants and took one out, I knew something like this would happen, more like I wanted it, so I came prepared, he stroked my dripping hardness as he rubbed himself on my bare ass, his finger teased my hole, I spread my legs much wider, the precum dripped down "Man you're so horny.." he said that to tease me, Haizaki pushed his finger inside me and a pain shoot through my body, I groaned in displeasure. He shoved it in and out and soon added a second one, his other hand stroked my cock, squishy sounds filled the room mixed with my moans, his fingers moved faster and deeper and soon I felt pleasure.

"your hole is sucking me in, you want me so bad to fuck you Tetsuya? Look its gaping" he whispered into my ear, making me go wilder, my eyes widened as he hit the bundle of nerves and my back arched up, I felt it so much, I smirked " You want me too" I reached to his cock and pulled the condom over it, though I loved the feeling of being filled I would never have unsafe sex, he let me do that and I got up, I was on top and placed his member on my stretched asshole, I slowly sat down on him and groaned in pleasure just like he did.

We did it twice and it was almost midnight, I can't believe we did it so long, I liked Haizakis body, we were quite compatible, I dressed up and we exchanged contacts "damn, you sure knew your way, can't believe it. " he said with a chuckle as we walked out off the room, I opened the door and looked over my shoulder with a cheeky grin "You loved it." the moment I opened the door the loud music greeted us. It wasn't as loud inside "should we go for another round?" I giggled but unfortunately I didn't had any condoms left, just as I wanted to say something I saw a tall guy standing in front of me, he had a wide smirk on his face, my eyes widened only for a second, I didn't want to show weakness. Aomine Daiki was right in front of me and due to his face I knew that he knew what we just did here, I got dizzy and felt sick, Satsuki didn't knew that I was gay and hell it better stayed that way.

"Man that was quite fun. " he said as he leaned against the wall, checking me up "Yo Daiki, you know Tetsuya?" asked Haizaki amused, the way he checked Aomine out said more than words "I'm not interested in a threesome man. " he growled, I stood there without saying a word, I bet he's going to blackmail me or such, he's easy to read afterall. Haizaki pouted and wrapped an arm around my waist "This guys so damn cute ya can't get enough of him. " he said as he nibbled on my ear, I lightly shoved him away "KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!" shouted a loud whining voice "Why are u in his armsssssss nyyyuuuuuu~~~~" Kise was completely drunk and hugged me too, Aomine stood there, dumbfounded.

"Kise,get away man!" growled Haizaki

"Noooo you should go! Kurokocchi is mine~!" they started to fight and I managed to break free. Just when I wanted to go a hand held mine and stopped me, it was a much larger and darker hand, I looked up and that moment he pulled my arm and dragged me out, Aomine smirked disgustingly. My blood ran cold as I tried to pry off his grip.

"Well well, "

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^**

**Please write some reviews and tell me what you think**

**See you againdesu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is an update. **

**Hope you enjoy it, thank you Madeline Chow for editing~**

**I do not own KnB**

* * *

Finding a D-Cup, nice assed girl with an incredibly innocent face in a high school isn't a simple task. But lucky me, I got one for me to fuck. Satsuki was her name, cute for someone with such huge boobs and she's unbelievably innocent too. Once I asked her for some Maths tutor, which by the way I need one, and she nodded and said yes with a flushed face. If we weren't in school I could've kissed her right there. But I gotta be patient. Once I woo her I get to enjoy my time with that body of hers. When I arrived at her place a blue haired shortie opened the door. "Damn it... " I thought. It was her brother of all possible bastards to stop me from getting Satsuki. He glared at me with those emotionless blue eyes as if he knew what I wanted to do with her. I held back from laughing,his angry face was way too weak. It looked like as if a three year old took his candy. His frame was so small and thin,yet one glance at his bare arms and I knew he's someone who worked out. Not really helpful for his height growth though. I was walked in inside amused at the thought of how to tick him to his limit. we waited a little awkward-silencely(is that a word?) and my little toy finally came back. With her back in front of me as we walked up,I couldn't help but pick my lips when I saw that ass of hers. I knew her sweet brother is glaring daggers at me but I just shrugged it off and got ready for the 'lesson' .

Yet that shitty bratty brother of hers had to came in at the exact time when I wanted to make my move. "Get the fuck lost! " I thought and cursed everytime he came and interrupted. After wasting an entire afternoon and evening skipping my porn watching and basketball time without even making a move on her I went home kicking every rock I see. Not pebbles. I'm too angry and pissed for those lump sized shits. As I kicked a bento sized rock I tried to think of any method to actually use my time. While tutoring Satsuki told me he was actually older, he was at the same age as me and we also went to the same school, I've never seen him before. It's fairly possible to kiss someone this boring and short.

Then I remembered Kise's party at his house this evening. Damn that rich brat. Bet he got some chicks begging to be fucked by him. The moment I entered the house I saw a few hot stuff. It didn't took long for one C-cup wearing mini skirt and some kind of bikini bra to grab my arm and dragged me to the garden. After taking my time playing with her I dressed up and left that half naked bitch to clean herself up. What first time... It was so damn easy to put my dick in! " Ch. Sluts. " I said with an unsatisfied face as I went back inside I saw some girls stand there with flushed faces as they looked to the couch, man who's so crazy and does it in the middle of the room? When I saw some silver hair I knew it was Haizaki. That damn bastard seriously got some balls... His partner wasn't really visible so I curiously walked over to get a better look. When I saw who is it my eyes widened in surprise and shock. I couldn't believe it! It was a guy and not just that it was a certain bluenette "I'll be damned. " I chuckled as I saw him whispering something into his ear and Haizaki grabbed the kid by the wrist and they went up. That is absolutely impossible. They're doing it? Satsukis bro is gay?

An hour passed by and I couldn't hold my curiosity and went up and listened in the room I saw them went into. "Man they're seriously doing it. " I whispered to myself as I heard moans and groans, It wasn't hard to know that Tetsu is clearly enjoying this, I wonder what he's like in bed, the way it sounds he's so damn lewd. Good thing I bought a new phone that's able to take a clear pic even in the dark, eh? I creaked the door open and quickly took a picture. When I saw it I couldn't help but flush. Kuroko's face was facing the camera. I couldn't help but get turned on when I saw his face. This picture has to be kept. It could be useful. When I flung the door open I saw Haizaki in front of me with his clothes half on. " God damn it it doesn't take much to dress properly before you get out... " I thought to myself. I didn't hear much of what Haizaki said and looked at Kuroko's 'kitten' position. Damn... not bad for a guy. I wanted to shove Haizaki away and closed the door to show Kuroko his picture but then Kise came too. I mentally sighed and lifted Kuroko who was finished wearing his clothes and went out. When I set the guy down I took out my phone and showed that precious picture to him "Well well, what's that about?" I smirked evilly as I asked, the look on his face was priceless but it disappeared fast, this guy is still acting like that though I know his dirty secret but it looked different. He looked like as if there's still a dick up his ass. Whatever, I thought and asked again "Satsuki never told me that you're ga-" I couldn't finish since he covered my mouth with his small hand, then I saw that his other hand was behind his back and he still had a blush on his face. Oh. A smile came on my face and I glimpsed myself to the kid. " What are you- " Kuroko managed to said until I undressed his pants and underwear. White stuff was coming out of his asshole. "Well what do you know. You still haven't clean up? " I said in his ear and I felt a shudder. " S-Stop it- Ah! " He yelped as I stroked the line between those butt cheeks. Now the guy started to tremble and his little fists grabbed the fabric on my chest. "Let me help then. " I said even though my mind was screaming" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOUNG AOMINE DAIKI! HE'S A GUY!" I decided to take him by surprise and struck my finger in his ass. He groaned loudly and his knees gave way and his upper back hit the wall behind him for support. I chuckled a little when he stammered

"A-ah... A-Aomi-ne... P-please... S-st... "

" Hmm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you. " I said as I dug the cum out using the index finger and middle finger,I reached for the outside of his asshole and opened the hole a little. The kid actually groaned in surprise as the white stuff leaked out of his hole. As it dripped down his legs I couldn't help but lick his earlobe. He shivered and moaned as I let him go. When I backed up to look at his face I swear I might've gotten hard. How could someone this emotionless look so damn good? My body acted on its own, partially with my mind though,and while he was breathing hard leaning against the wall I used my hand and tipped his head up. He had an eye half winced and his half opened mouth was so tempting. I said "Monday,after school,rooftop. Be there or that cute lil' pic of ya will go viral. " and left the scene,satisfied.

The next monday I went to school and scanned the hall, Satsuki told me he's on the same floor so he must be here somewhere, light blue locks came in view and a smirk creeped on my face. Then he suddenly disappeared. Wait what? Then I found him at the corner of the classroom. What the hell?! Throughout the whole day he's been appearing for less than three seconds everytime I see him. I went up to the rooftop and yes he was there, what a good boy "Tetsu," he looked rather annoyed "is there something you need Aomine-kun?" I had to say I wasn't interested in Satsuki anymore no it was Tetsu I wanted to know better, i gazed his body up and down and our eyes met, he smirked "perverted" he said in amusement, he noticed that I checked him up. I chuckled merely and walked over to him "so? Why Haizaki?" he looked kinda confused but that look disappeared again "because he's my type" he said calmly, man this guy's really... I sighed "so you like the idiot type?" Tetsu chuckled, man he kinda was so sexy, my eyes glued on his lips "if I'd like that type I've seduced you years ago" I laughed to that, thought I was kinda pissed, he continued " I like tall and rough guys" he said with a blush, that was so unfair! Don't do that, I stood there, dumbfounded, I've never thought he would be that kind of person, then again, he seemed to know very good what he was doing with Shogou "can I go now?" he asked in annoyance, no way man! I'm perfect for him I'm tall, I'm huge (down there) and I'm rough "Tetsu, actually I'm totally your type, try me" I pushed him on the wall, I did it hard since I knew he liked that, he let out a soft moan but didn't looked at me "I rather not Aomine-kun, as you can see I'm a guy and don't have D-cups" he acted cool but his blush told everything I needed to know, I chuckled, i really liked D-cups and I never had a guy before but man why did I felt like that?

"I don't care I want to fuck you" I whispered into his ear and his body shuddered, there, he wants me. I guess he likes dirty talk, this guy looks so innocent but he's a huge perv, who knows how many guys fucked him already, thinking about thaf made me angry, I wonder why. I pressed my body against his and kissed his neck, he smells damn good, what's that? "Vanilla?" I said out loud "pft..." I looked at Tetsu and he held his laugh, he soon laughed out loudly, man talk about killing the mood, I pouted and he finally stopped, I had to say he looked cute "sorry~hahah... you can't just kill the mood like that Aomine-kun" I looked away in embarrassment, it just came out! It's not my fault, I was so damn disappointed that I didn't noticed that Tetsu was on his knees and unzipped my pants, when I suddenly felt cold air down there I looked down, damn- this view was so sexy.

Tetsu looked up with a smirk and licked over the tip, making me groan, he kissed down my base, but didn't took me in, I wanted him to suck me "You're such a tease" he looked up and licked the base again, his eyes never left mine, shit this sexy bastard "Aomine-kun, what should I do with this guy here?" He flincked my cock, this guy really is playing with me, I kinda liked his lewdness, I looked down and grinned from ear to ear "why don't you suck me dry?" I asked seductively and then rubbed it against his mouth, my precum was all over him, he chuckled and finally took me in, i watched with half lidded eyes how Tetsus eyes closed on their own and was trying my best to not begin with rocking my hips. I did not really want him gag or choke. A groan left my lips when I felt Tetsus tongue stabbed my lit and the hand kept moving up and down my shaft. This guy was amazing in giving head, I couldn't help but rocked my hips, to my surprise or not he liked it and moaned, I grabbed a bunch of his hair and thrusted deep inside before I came in his mouth with a loud satisfied groan.

I panted harshly and Tetsu coughed, he spit my cum out "man that was so unsexy..." I looked down at him and he had his expressionless blank look on his face "I rather not swallow your stuff" he said almost disgusted, but the smirk on his was came back when he saw my reaction. He stroked his own clothed cock, gazing up at me as he bit his bottom lip "well look whos also hard.." I said and rubbed over his hand, he moaned softly and let go, my hand slipped into his pants and I stroked his bare hard flesh, it didn't turned me off, no whats more It turned me extremely on, seeing his flushed face made hard immediately _'seems like I'm bi huh? '_ i thought to myself, Tetsu moaned lewdly and rocked his hips, he took his pants off and buried his flushed face in my chest, I stroked him some more "A.. Aomine-kun... shouldn't we just do it already?" He asked as he panted, man this horny guy sure was something else "Tetsu I never did a guy lemme see were to enter" I may never had a guy but I had analsex before but let´s tease him, he shoot a glare at me but then turned around, his upper body rested on the wall and he spread his legs apart, I had full view of his hole, man look at that colour_ 'shit snap out off it Daiki! Its a guys asshole you idiot!'_ I scolded myself, Tetsu looked at me and had a grin on his face "seems like you like what you see" he said in a way to seductively tone, I merely chuckled and pressed me cock on his ass "you too, the way you look at my cock, you want me to fuck you so bad?" I whispered into his ear, he moaned lustfully. I grind against him and he rocked his hips and moved up and down, man he's so sexy, no wonder Haizaki fucked him kun, fuck me already" he commanded and I liked it, I did as told, there was no way I'd stop.

It was friday and I had to go to Satsukis place, man I shouldn't have lied like that, this is bothersome now,to make things worse it was damn hot. I knocked on the door and waited "coming" it was Tetsus voice, lucky~ he opened the door "oh, Aomine-kun? Whats up? " he looked rather annoyed, man what's with him?! "Is Satsuki here? Ima meeting her" I looked at him and he was wearing a tank top and shorts damn those pants were way too short. My eyes wandered from his slender neck to his creamy legs "you won't find her there" he said teasingly and had a smirk on his face, he caught me staring "I just wanted to make sure, so is she upstairs?" "No, she's not here, she went to the beach with her friends" I sighed and checked my phone and yes she mailed me "well then have a good day" Tetsu smirked and was about to close the door,that guy really challenged me "actually, I'd rather stay here" he chuckled and grabbed my shirt and jerked me inside.

A few weeks passed by since that day. I can't believe that I'm in a relationship with a guy, whats more Tetsu was damn masochist, he was dirty and horny, I found a perfect partner in him, thought he didn't had boobs I am damn happy with him.

* * *

**End**


End file.
